1. Field
The following description relates to a method of booting a computing system, and more particularly, to a method of booting a computing system that performs boot code transmission and device initialization, in parallel.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reflect various needs of users, an operating system (OS) of consumer electronic (CE) devices have become more feature-rich in order to increase the size of OS. As a result, boot time has increased in proportion.
Because of this increase in boot time, a user may experience inconvenience in waiting for a system to boot up, and in addition, the long boot time may make the user miss critical time for performing a desired task utilizing the system.
In a general booting method, a kernel operates to perform initialization for hardware to be used in a system. During a snapshot-based boot procedure, a bootloader substantially processes hardware initialization. However, because loading of a boot image from a non-volatile storage (main storage medium) to a main memory and hardware initialization are sequentially arranged, the amount of time it takes to boot may take a substantial amount of time.